besito
by tachango
Summary: ah ke cosa más rara escribí esta vez, pero weno... los personajes están un pokito fuera de lugar (creo) en fin, un YOHANNA


-TE ODIO!!!!!! NO QUIERO VOLVERTE A VER JAMAS!!!!  
  
Ella no lo entiende. y yo . quiero ir en contra mía por una sola vez en mi vida.  
  
Por qué en contra mía?  
  
Eso es fácil, porque lo que estoy a punto de hacer, ella me lo cobrará de la peor manera, estoy seguro.  
  
Me golpeará y me castigará por meses  
  
Pero, vale la pena  
  
-POR QUE DIABLOS SONRIES??? QUE NO SABES LO QUE ESTOY A PUNTO DE HACER??!!!!!  
  
Se prepara a golpearme, y es que no es para menos, supongo, aunque nunca fue mi intención verla bañándose, comprendo que esté tan enojada  
  
Pero, aún con todo el enojo, debió de cubrirse mejor con la toalla antes de salir de la ducha.  
  
-YOH!!!  
  
Mi espalda toca la pared, todo este tiempo estuve retrocediendo para alejarme de ella, nunca la noté tan enfadada.  
  
Ni tan hermosa.  
  
-POR QUE DIABLOS TE RIES???  
  
Me golpea. tan fuerte que de no haber sido por la pared, de seguro ahora estaría en el suelo  
  
Miro al suelo. exactamente, miro sus pies. espero que me pase el dolor, porque estoy decidido a hacerlo.  
  
Veo que intenta darse media vuelta, la detengo del brazo  
  
Me mira fijamente a los ojos  
  
Sorprendida. hermosa.  
  
-SUELTAME!!  
  
-no  
  
-cómo que no?! DEJAME IR!!  
  
Intenta golpearme otra vez, esquivo el golpe.  
  
Pero no tiene ninguna mano sujetándole la toalla  
  
Se sonroja, se ve aún más hermosa de lo que imaginaba. no puedo apartar mis ojos de ella.  
  
No puedo ni pestañear  
  
-Dios!!  
  
Intenta recoger la toalla, pero no la dejo  
  
Me mira horrorizada mientras la acerco a mí  
  
-....  
  
No tiene palabras para mí ahora, no reacciona para nada, solo me mira espantada  
  
La abrazo.  
  
Consciente de que está desnuda apretada a mi cuerpo.  
  
-Anna.  
  
al fin ella me agarra de los hombros y empuja para alejarse de mí  
  
soy más fuerte que ella, y la mantengo ahí mismo  
  
-por favor déjame ir Yoh  
  
-lo lamento  
  
le beso la cabeza sin pensarlo realmente. tan solo me encontré haciéndolo  
  
-por favor.  
  
me pregunto desde cuando Anna suplica algo, y sobre todo, desde cuando no le obedezco de inmediato, no creo que vaya a tener el coraje suficiente de nuevo así que.  
  
-Anna te voy a besar  
  
-QUE??!!  
  
Presiono mis labios contra los de ella  
  
Todavía quiere alejarse  
  
No la dejo, no puedo hacerlo, aunque quiera. pero la verdad es que no quiero dejar que se vaya  
  
Comienzo a pasar mi lengua por sus labios. hasta que siento que me encuentro con la suya.  
  
Es tan suave. más ahora que Anna me devuelve el beso.  
  
Nos separamos. ella mira hacia abajo, mientras yo trato de no pensar en ir más lejos.  
  
-te odio.  
  
Me duele escuchar eso, pero no cambia en nada la situación, porque es ella quien me besa ahora.  
  
Baja su mano hasta mi abdomen.  
  
Dios se siente tan bien!  
  
-agh!!. Mald..  
  
-si terminas lo que ibas a decir Yoh te juro que te mataré!!  
  
Como sabe lo que iba a decirle? Pero es que acaba de darme un golpe muy bajo. demasiado doloroso. un rodillazo en ..  
  
-no me vuelvas a besar sin mi permiso  
  
se aleja de mi, y yo quedo en el piso doblado de dolor.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
Entro corriendo a mi cuarto y cierro la puerta  
  
MALDITO YOH!!! QUE SE CREE??!!!  
  
Piensa que puede tenerme como quiera? Desde cuando actúa así???!!!  
  
No quiero volver a verlo!!  
  
Me da rabia de tan solo pensar. sin embargo. cuando me besó.  
  
Paso mis manos por mis hombros abrazándome.  
  
-Yoh.  
  
si esperaste tantos años para acercarte a mi... por qué diablos no esperaste hasta que me ponga algo de ropa?!!!!  
  
Termino se secarme con una sábana, y comienzo a vestirme  
  
-Annita.  
  
cómo tiene el valor de venir a hablar tras de mi puerta?  
  
-. lo siento  
  
Estúpido, no lo lamentes  
  
Termino de acomodar mi blusa y subo el cierre de mi falda, me siento para ponerme las medias  
  
-Annita me perdonas?  
  
Qué no tienes remedio??  
  
-de qué diablos quieres que te perdone Yoh??  
  
Termino de vestirme y abro la puerta  
  
Me encuentro con Yoh mirándome sorprendido  
  
-perdón por lo que hice  
  
-sí, sí. pero por verme desnuda en la ducha? Por seguir viéndome desnuda en aquí mismo? Por besarme sin mi permiso? Por no dejarme ir cuando te lo pedí? Hasta te dije "por favor" Yoh!! Qué rayos pasa contigo??  
  
Baja la mirada, parece un cachorro, un perrito que se portó mal y lo sabe  
  
-lo sé, hice muchas cosas mal, por favor perdóname, haré lo que me pidas Annita para compensarte  
  
cielos! creo que hasta va a llorar, siento como si su voz se quebrara  
  
-Anna.  
  
Me mira directo a los ojos, le brillan como nunca  
  
No sé si es por verlo así, o porque en verdad disfruté del beso, pero no tengo ganas de darle ningún castigo  
  
Pero sería lo correcto. no es así?  
  
-Ahora voy a salir, mientras pensaré como me las pagarás  
  
-Sí, lo que digas Annita.  
  
-dónde quedó todo el coraje que demostraste hace rato Yoh?  
  
-...  
  
Me mira sorprendido. pero no quiero que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes.  
  
-sabes? Nosotros no somos amigos Yoh, estamos comprometidos.  
  
me calzo los zapatos a punto de salir  
  
-. así que, el problema no es que me beses, si no, que lo hagas en un momento tan "incomodo" como ese. entiendes?  
  
-....  
  
Lo observo, de verdad quiero que me responda algo, pero siento como mis mejillas se sonrojan mientras espero la respuesta  
  
-y? no tienes nada que decir?  
  
Le digo impaciente  
  
Se acerca  
  
Me abraza, siento una ternura incomparable proveniente de él  
  
-Gracias a Dios Anna.  
  
apoyo mi cabeza en su pecho, mientras paso mis brazos por su espalda  
  
permanecemos abrazados un tiempo, no tengo ganas de salir de casa, quiero quedarme en casa con Yoh  
  
comienza a llover  
  
-es una pena, no podrás salir  
  
-si es una pena, porque lo dices sonriendo?  
  
-mmm.... porque la verdad es que me gustaría estar así lo que queda del día  
  
levanto la mirada y me encuentro con él observándome  
  
-estoy de acuerdo. 


End file.
